Hidden in the sun
by Gem.lovelace
Summary: Danny had lived her whole 16 years on this earth in the London institute, learning how to become a shadowhunter like her parents and her adopted parents. It wasn't until Isabelle Lightwood took a year to study abroad that she found a friend, a parabati and a brother? set six months before cob.


**A/n: Hi guys my name is Gem and this is my first proper go at writing something to be published and read by people but it has been something I have always wanted to do. I aspire to be a published author one day , so i would love your thoughts and criticism. I do** **appreciate people like long chapters but as I am just starting out it is easier for me to write shorter chapter just over 1000 words. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Aww Izzy I'm gonna miss you, are you sure you can't stay here a bit longer?" I whined.

"yeah Danny Mom said I could only stay at the London institute for a year." Said Isabelle sadly.

"You're 15 nearly old enough to do what you want! What am I going to do with out you i'm gonna be lonely!"

" you still have your hot boyfriend Phil." She smirked.

"yeah but vampires don't like going out to kill demons!" I complained.

After that Isabelle soon got on the plane back to New York, but we still kept in touch through texting. Isabelle had come to London to study for a year, and we had soon become best Friends and did everything together, it was like we had been in each other's life forever so that naturally made it harder when she had to leave.

 _In case you are wondering about Phil, he eventually went on a blood crazed killing spree. Safe to say that relationship didn't last long..._

About a year after Isabelle had got on that plane, she insisted that I get on the next flight over, because she had something of 'great importance' to tell me. So I obviously packed my bag and got on the plane because a portal is so damn hard to come by these days.

Over the plane ride I thought of my adoptive parents back at the London institute, and how they were reluctant to let me come all the way to New York all by myself . _Which I guess is ironic since I plan on going into a career in demon hunting._

I loved my parents, even though we technically weren't related. My real parents were the Herondales- Celine and Stephen, I never met them but when Isabelle told me about how her parents used to be friends with her I instinctively just wanted to meet Her parents. Ask them about my real parents- get answers I'd always wanted. But Izzy always thought her parents probably wouldn't want to talk about since it would mean talking about their days in the circle, and that was a sore subject for them.

Mayrse and Robert had decided that the condition of me staying with them was that we kept up with our training. So much to Izzy's disgust she was not meeting me at the airport.

The plane was coming down to land , I had always hated this part, it always led to the long dragged out torturous process of dry heaving until bile comes out. _YES I'M A SHADOWHUNTER DON'T JUDGE ME!_

Walking through the airport I felt nervous, not because I was going to see Izzy, more because I was walking around unarmed. There was no was way I was getting a seraph blade through security. No glamour runes since I had no stele. I felt their heated gazes on me looking at the runes that littered my arms hands and neck. They probably thought I was From some sort of freaky cult or something...

As I sat on the train I checked again the address Iz sent me, silently working out which stop to get off at. Content with my kick-ass navigating skills, I put in my headphones to listen to some music . I ended up listening to some mundane called Kanye sing about how he loves Kanye? _It's just confusing!_

Eventually I got off at my stop and walked down the busy streets of New York. I easily gained entrance to the institute since blood of the angel Raziel flowed in my veins , just as every other shadowhunter.

Upon entrance to the institute I looked around slowly the high ceilings and medieval decor was not un-similar to the institute of London. The only difference was the lighter airier feel the building had because of the light coloured walls and floors. To some people this would be comforting but to me this felt new and foreign, since the London institute was a darker with less light coming in and the overall colour scheme resembling a well furnished cave. So this place was definitely different to the place I had called home for the past sixteen years.

I had an AMAZING idea! I would look around the institute and find Isabelle myself and surprise her! _I'm sure I'm a genius. How did my friends no notice that , I mean I'm awesome!_

So I set off on my quest through the institute, opening all the doors and checking inside.

 _Empty_

 _Empty_

 _Empty_

 _Empty_

 _Emp-wait! Not empty! DEFINITELY NOT EMPTY!_ A boy with black hair sat inside shirtless slaving away with a stele in his hand. He looked over to the door, where I stood. He looked at me confused. " **sorry**!" I squealed. I slammed the door hard and fast before I ran down the corridor trying to erase that memory from my mind _forever!_ By the angel that was embarrassing.

Obviously not having learnt my lesson I carried on down the hallway, until I started to hear soft grunts of pain in the distance. I picked up a doorstop as I slowly crept up the hallway. It wouldn't do much damage but it was the best make-shift weapon I could manage at this point. As I got closer to the sound I could see that it was coming from a open double doorway. Inside I could see Isabelle's long black hair swinging as she trained with a long haired blonde boy. I watched mesmerised as the rhythmically traded blows . _This must be the training and weapons room._

I dropped my bags quietly at the threshold, the blonde boy looked up Isabelle did not. I put my finger up to my lips and he just seemed to nod with a faint smirk ghosting his lips. I stated to creep up behind her watching her lunge at the boy. But right before she could land the blow I jumped on to her back, throwing my arms around her neck from behind.

I screamed when she grabbed my arms flipping me over her head on to the floor landing with an _ooouff._ She looked at me in amazement for a couple seconds before squealing "Danny!"

"In the flesh." I smirked. After what had been a brief second of excited smiling, she put her hand down to pull me up but instead I decided to pull her down on to the floor with me. We looked at each other for another second before bursting into a uncontrollable fit of giggles.

As we both got up and brushed ourselves off , the blonde just watched and smirked as our laughter started to slow down " yeah Jace no more training today" Iz stated.

At the name I stiffened how did I not notice, Iz had said that Jace was blond with blue eyes. I looked at him thinking about the one picture I had of the Herondales, and Jace looked uncannily like my dad Stephen but It was probably just some kind of coincidence or trick of the light so I just brushed it off.

So instead I looked to Izzy who just grinned. "I would show you to your room, but I think we are in desperate need of a sleepover." That was the best idea Isabelle had ever had considering most of her ideas almost get us killed, But I guess there is still time for that.

Xxx

Isabelle's room was strange, everything was pink and girly. Apart from maybe the array of weapons lining the walls. I couldn't help the thought that the room was so totally Izzy. We sat on the eye-hurtingly pink sheets of her bed talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

"Iz I have something to tell you , but you have to promise not to laugh" I breathed.

"I promise I will." She laughed. I just sent her a glare, that she didn't take seriously.

"when I was walking around trying to find you earlier... I kind of accidently walked in on your brother drawing runes on himself."

"so?" she asked confused.

"shirtless..." she burst out laughing collapsing on to the pink sheets of her bed. " Isabelle..." I whined. "it's not funny! What if he gets the wrong idea?" At this Isabelle laughed even more.

" sweetie, don't tell anyone but Alec's gay." She gasped slowly reigning in her laughter. If anything this revelation made me feel even more awkward, if that were even possible. So I decided to change the subject.

"I assume you didn't invite me here just to discuss your brothers sexuality, why am I here Iz?" I asked my voice brimming with curiosity.

"Will you be my parabati ?" she blurted out.

"Yes! By the angel Yes!" I screamed throwing myself on top of her. I squealed she Squealed, it was like a soppy teen movie - maybe apart from the fact we talking about bonding ourselves to one another for life.

"oh wait I almost forgot, I got you something!" she pulled a small black box out of her dresser next to the bed. Inside were two shining gold necklaces. Two halves of the parabati rune.

"I love it. Help me put it on." I handed her the necklace, and turned pulling my brown hair to one side. I smiled as I felt I the cool metal fall around my neck.


End file.
